


A Small, Weak, Adorable Whimper.

by Allofdaships



Series: The Adventures Of Skeptics And Believers [1]
Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Coming Out, Comments more ideas please i'm about as creative as a boiled potato., Fluff, Hey, Honestly this needs to be a bigger ship, I'm a slut for comments and kudos, Introducing - Ryan's crippling anxiety, M/M, Oooo spoooooky, Panic Attacks, Ryan babe chill, Ryan's a believer, Shane you idiot, Shane's a skeptic, Shane's clumsy like always but Ryan's really freaked out and needs to relax but that's not easy, Shyran, They're fuckin couple goals, Tooth Rotting Fluff, enjoy, have you seen them?, it's not easy being anxious, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allofdaships/pseuds/Allofdaships
Summary: Ryan has a panic attack and faints.Shane is a clumsy lovebird.These boys are so sweet.





	A Small, Weak, Adorable Whimper.

Ryan wasn't good with situations like this. Not when everything was way too much and way too loud and he felt way too alone. He was subconsciously screaming at himself to grow up; Shane had just gone to the bathroom. In a haunted mansion. In which many gay people were raped and murdered. Ryan wasn't good with situations like that.   
It had been a good 7 minutes and Shane wasn't back yet, which meant Ryan was extremely panicked. He shot up in bed at the slightest sound and hid his head in his knees, pushing them up against his chest. The air in his lungs just didn't feel like enough to breathe. His body was reacting badly to being left alone. Then he heard Shane scream.  
Shane never screamed; he only jumped or squeaked. Never scream, like this. Ryan stumbled up, running towards the sound. Tears were flowing down his face, and he was yelling for Shane.   
"Shane?! Shane! Please!" he wept, his voice shaking as much as he was. Everything was so dark. The air in his lungs gave out, as he fell hard onto the floor below. Everything went cold.   
When he woke up, Shane was hugging him close, his head in his shoulder.   
"S-Shane? W-what happened?"  
Shane's head lifted, and he sighed, relieved. Ryan made a mental note of his red, puffy eyes.   
"I thought you were dead, Ry. I fell down some stairs, and yelled by accident. I was halfway back up when I heard you screaming and crying, and I thought you were having a heart attack. You can imagine how I felt when I saw you passed out on the floor." Shane chuckled, pulling Ryan a little closer.   
"I'm going to get you back to room. We'll collect our shit and leave, okay? I won't let you stay here any longer." Shane's voice left no room for arguments. Ryan simply nodded, and tried to stand up, but his legs were weak and hurting. Shane grasped his legs and hoisted him up, Ryan wrapping his arms around Shane's neck for support. Normally, Shane would utter a 'No homo, though' but today he didn't bother. After all, right now wasn't about giving Ryan a laugh; it was about helping Ryan calm down and relax.   
Ryan gently rubbed his head against Shane's neck. He was far from tired, both of them were, because of that sudden adrenaline rush, and neither entertained the thought of getting any sleep tonight. But Ryan needed to lie down, and Shane knew this.   
Carrying the light man to their old room, Shane ignored their sleeping-bags and gently placed Ryan on the bed, chuckling softly at Ryan's shiver.   
Shane turned away, grabbing the camera. He turned it off, but decided it might have been a good idea to leave next video on a cliffhanger, with Shane screaming. Chuckling at his idea, Shane picked up the equipment bag and threw it in, along with their own cameras. He was about to ask Ryan if he had forgotten anything when he heard a small whimper. A small, weak, adorable whimper.  
"Ryan?"   
"Y-yeah?"  
"What's wrong?"  
He heard Ryan sit up.   
"I just thought I saw a shadow move." Ryan whispered.   
Shane laughed quietly. Even after all that, Ryan still felt skeptical of their surroundings.   
"Do y-you think t-the ghosts would attack g-gay people?"  
"Probably not. Like, I wouldn't. Most of the 'ghosts'," Shane gestured the air with an aurora of sarcasm, "are probably gay themselves. Like, it wouldn't make much sense. Why?"   
Ryan was silent.   
"W-well, let's put i-it this way; I feel a lot safer now..." Ryan admitted, covering his face. Shane was silent, not even his breathing broke their silence. Ryan thought he was going to storm out, disgusted, or laugh awkwardly. But he didn't.  
"Yeah, it makes me feel much safer too, that idea. Makes me sure I won't get hurt. But don't worry; I wouldn't let anything hurt you anyway. You're too precious for that." Shane said confidentiality and nonchalantly.   
Ryan blushed deeply, smiling softly.   
"W-wait, so a-are yo-"  
"Gay? Yeah. I'm surprised you haven't guessed to be honest. I've never been totally hetro-metro, have I?"  
"I guess not. Doesn't mean it's not a shock, though." Ryan muttered, causing Shane to laugh. There was no malice in his voice, just that complete and utter 'Ryan' way of talking; with no patience from Shane's shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more but i'm too lazy whoops. Honestly i'm pretty happy with how it turned out.   
> Comments more ideas please i'm about as creative as a boiled potato.


End file.
